1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an electrowetting display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Currently popular flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display device (PDP), an organic light emitting display (OLED), a field effect display (FED), an electrophoretic display (EPD), and an electrowetting display device (EWD).
Among them, the electrowetting display device displays a gray color in pixels by controlling a movement of oil in water as an electrolyte. The electrowetting display device is a display device of a shutter type that does not use a polarizer such that transmittance is good and a gamma characteristic according to a voltage is represented as linear. Also, the electrowetting display device may be formed of a reflective type or a transmissive type such that it may be manufactured with a shape that is suitable for an environment in which the display device is used, and a backlight may not be used in the reflective type.
The electrowetting display device uses a process for forming a TFT like other flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display, however a filling process of filling the water and the oil is required.
Also, the electrowetting display device should periodically apply a reset signal to maintain a state of the water or the oil and to not generate a backflow.
In a conventional electrowetting display device, an additional element such as a diode is required to apply the reset signal to the pixel or wiring should be additionally formed at an outer portion of the panel to transmit the reset signal applied from outside of the panel. When the additional element is formed in the pixel, the aperture ratio of the pixel is decreased, and when the wiring is added on the outer portion of the panel, sufficient space may not be available for each wire because of the number of wires, such that signal interference may be generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.